The Parisian Gazette
by Drakon Lass
Summary: Citations from a popular French newspaper in the 1800's. Provides a very unique view of the events at the Paris Opera House
1. Introduction to the Gazette

Parisian Gazette  
  
In a small building on the busy streets of Paris, France, was a printing press which printed one of the most renowned newspapers of the time: The Parisian Gazette.  
Now, virtually unknown to the people of France, or anyone else at the current.   
It was the town of Paris' most informative publication in the late 1800's. The Gazette gave wonderful insights to the happenings around Paris- including the terrific scandal at the Paris Opera House!  
Here, in this very document, are those excerpts that most concern the extraordinary circumstances at Charles Garnier's Opera House.  
The passages are arranged as they happened in the book: the happenings in the first chapter of 'The Phantom of the Opera' that were written about in the Parisian Gazette are organized in the first chapter of this document.   
You are now about to get a rare look into the Opera House occurrences through the eyes of the French public.   
  
Profiles of the Columnists at the Parisian Gazette  
  
Reynaud Chanel  
The editor of the Parisian Gazette-has a 'Letters to the Editor' column as well as making corrections and apologies for mistakes of the newspaper.  
  
Farren Lafayette  
A crime reporter. He is a 29-year-old man who has a degree in Law. Was a successful lawyer for a several years, but tired of the job a few years after he started the career so he took up news reporting.  
  
Blanche Rioufol  
A gossip columnist. She's the 45-year-old widow of a rich Frenchman, who left no children for her to tend. She often writes about the love affairs of famous French celebrities and local legends- including the Phantom.  
  
Vincent Q. Lovell  
An avid opera go-er. He's an aristocratic 51-year-old who has rubbed elbows with the creme de la crème of the opera, including famous divas and popular composers- he was able to attend the masquerade that welcomed the new managers and gave a farewell to the old managers.   
  
Claude de Courrteney  
A special news reporter. He's a young free-lancer, about 21 years old that dreams of becoming a novelist. His stories appear in the newspaper every once in a while-isn't employed by the Parisian Gazette, but enjoys writing as a hobby.   
  
Renee Mansel  
A biographer of the rich and famous of France. She follows high society around, but aspires of becoming a famous biographer, and not just write for the newspaper. Her dream is to write a biography of the diva Carlotta.   
  
  
(Ok, gotta say this-- noooo, The Phantom of the Opera doesn't belong to me. The Phantom (Erik), Raoul de Chagney, Christine Daae, Mme. Giry, Meg Giry, and all the people who aren't reporters don't belong to me- they belong to Monsieur Gaston Leroux (btw, this is based only upon the book, not the musical; I haven't ever had the opportunity to see the musical!! Poor me...) Also, this is my first (and more than likely last) POTO phanphiction, so please be kind!) 


	2. Edition One of the Gazette

Edition One of the Parisian Gazette  
  
  
Suicide at the Opera  
By Farren Lafayette  
Today, Joseph Buquet was found dead in the third cellar. The chief stagehand of the Charles Garnier Opera was adored by all at the Opera House as a respectful gentleman, serious and steady. He was found behind the set of 'Le Roi de Lahore', an opera not performed often. The police chief said that it was obvious Monsieur Buquet was hanged, but the rope was no where to be found. As I talked with one of the ballerinas briefly, I learned that she, as well as many of the members of the corps de ballet, believe Monsieur Burquet's death is to blame upon the 'Phantom of the Opera', somewhat of a legend in the Opera House. "Monsieur, I swear to you! It was the opera ghost!" It was at this point that the young ballerina burst into tears. "Joseph Burquet should've minded his own business!"   
The police were informed that Monsieur Burquet was prone to deep depression at times. Joseph Burquet's death has been declared a 'natural suicide'. We offer our condolences to family members and friends of Joseph Burquet.  
  
Firefighter?  
Written by Blanche Rioufol  
Recently, our very own Lieutenant Papin was called into the cellars of the Paris Opera House. There were strange reports of an opera ghost lurking in the depths of the Opera House cellars! Perhaps the 'logical' explanation for this is that it is all the paranoid nightmares of the Opera Company and superstitious performers. But might I offer proof! When asked by the managers of the Paris opera to search the basement levels of the opera because of reports of an 'opera ghost', Papin bravely volunteered to go. The firefighter hardly got to the fourth basement level when he ran out yelling, ready to faint into the arms of one of the ballerina's mother. He had seen a head of fire! Papin described that a head of fire without a body had begun floating towards him so he got out as fast as he could! A fireman is not afraid of fire! Either, our lieutenant is incompetent and a liar, or we have on our hands a phantom of the Paris opera!   
  
'Polyuecte'  
Vincent Q. Lovell  
I congratulate the members of the corps de ballet! The performance of Polyuecte was executed with grace, and I especially commend Meg Giry on her wonderful dancing. The ballerinas took us all the way to the Palace of Felix in Armenia and back to Paris! I could guarantee that 'Polyuecte' was performed exactly as Pierre Corneille intended when he wrote it so many years ago. Bravo! 


	3. Edition Two of the Gazette

Viscount in Love?  
Written by Blanche Rioufol  
As almost anyone who knows anything about opera knows that today, on stage, Christine Daae (dubbed the 'New Marguerite') passed out during the final scene in 'Faust'. Now, I'm not a normal visitor to the opera, but when I heard how well Daae sang in 'Romeo et Juliette' I just had to see the next production she was in. Now, I guess that being widowed for quite a few years now, I would have forgotten what true love is, but I have a notion that our very own Viscount Raoul de Chagny has fallen in love! Perhaps I want the only one to see the urgency in Raoul's eyes other than his brother, the Count, when he rushed backstage to find out what was wrong. Is it love at first sight or is there a story behind the two?   
  
  
New Diva!  
Written by Vincent Q. Lovell  
I must say that as much as I admire Carlotta, that we now have a new prima donna! Mademoiselle Christine Daae, playing the lead part in two recent plays, took the opera world by storm. The appearance of the previously unknown opera singer was first in the production of 'Romeo et Juliette'. It was as if angel in heaven were sent down especially to sing the part of Juliette. And as backstage gossip has it, only six months ago, Mademoiselle Daae was singing like (as one young ballerina put it) a 'rusty hinge'. Who could this angel be who has taught Daae so quickly? We can only guess...   
I guilelessly pity those who were unable to attend the production of 'Romeo et Juliette'.   
Mademoiselle Daae's true victory was in 'Faust' as Marguerite. All around the opera, people are calling Daae, the 'New Marguerite'. In the final scene, the whole crowd could only feel rapture. Her heart and soul soared over the opera-goers. Daae truly sang to the highest of her ability- on the final note she fainted! The doctors are assuring everyone that the new prima donna is going to be fine. But what a triumph!   
For more on the performance, I sincerely recommend an article written by P. de St-V. that is titled 'The New Marguerite'.   
  
(Author's note: I did a little research on a few operas for this one. Must... see... Faust... Question: Is a viscount and vicomte the same?) 


End file.
